


Lelouch vi Russsia

by NoukonKitsune



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoukonKitsune/pseuds/NoukonKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after season 2!  See how Lelouch survives and becomes knight number one of Russia, a war goes out and he is sent to help Japan and it;s people. He is hiding his true identity but what would happen when he is uncovered? Would they hate him or would they be happy? Suzalulu, there would be some OOC, for whose I will give more information later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and if it's not much trouble leave a coment :)

Chapter I – Secrets.  
There are secrets, much bigger then any of my friends and enemies even thought about.   
Secrets like me knowing about the true circumstance around my mother’s murder and her moving her soul to that girl. I knew it all along! After all I was there, hidden behind the wall, when it all happened. In that moment I thought about stopping it, about doing something to prevent my mother’s death from happening, but I knew I would have just died together with her. After that I learn about mom and dad’s true plan, I was told about it by C.C. There are other secrets like that – half of the power of the Geass goes down to the first born – from my mom side that was me, from my father’s that was Schneizel (AN – I know he is second but let’s just say that he would be first in this story; Odysseus eu Britannia will be the second).   
There is also the secret of the creation of the Geass – it turn out that it come from the very God that my parents had been trying to kill for so long. One of the most powerful Geass users were my parents and V.V. and C.C. who, for some reason, have/had his (God’s) blood in their veins and up until now I am one of the best Geass users, not long ago I found out that the Geass is not just an eyes using technique, it’s much more powerful then I ever thought. Well I don’t have immortality like C.C. but I am more powerful then her, I can use my geass on people without having to look at them and I also can do other things but that is a story for another time.   
All I can say now is that I had just opened them and I knew just a few things about them but I will learn to control them so nothing like what happened with my sister Euphemia would happen ever again!   
Another secret is that I survived that day, the day that most of the people on the planet celebrate, the killing of the oppressor Lelouch vi Britannia. You wonder ‘How did you survive?’ Well Suzaku didn’t push that sword through my heart but close to it and in time it healed, well to tell the truth it healed in one week, but I guess that is thanks to my Geass powers. After that I and C.C. left the country and we travel around, not staying put on one place for long. For about three months we had changed hundred of places, not staying in any of them for more then ten days, but then we go in Russia and something there made me want to stay, I wanted to live my life there and so we stayed and started a new life.  
The next and most guarded secret of mine is that ever since I was seven I have been in love with certain someone, that someone’s name is Kururugi Suzaku, but every time I think about him a sharp pain goes through my body, because I know that this love will never be returned, in a fact I will, most luckily, always be hated by him, for what I have done to him and to Japan, for what I did to my sister and for the bastard I turned out to be. I just hope that this pain would vanish… perish as soon as possible, because the more time it goes, the more I feel it, and the more I feel it, the more I just want to die, but thanks to C.C. I am still here, living, starting a new life. Let’s just hope that with the new life there will come new happiness and good moments that will make this pain lessen… at least a little bit.


	2. Leaving and starting a new life!

Getting out of Japan was hard, we traveled only through the night, so no one would recognize us and we stopped each time the sun came out and the people were starting to wake up. Sometimes we slept under some trees, one time we slept in a cave we found. We couldn’t risk going to a hotel for I had become a little too known person and supposedly dead, if seen and recognized we risked not only our lives but also destroying all we had worked for. After some time in travelling on foot we were found by an old man with a cart as he was passing by the tree that we had lain next to. He nicely asked us if we want to travel with him and so we climbed up. For two days we travelled with him until he came to his home town and after that we went to a close by city where there were harbor and we brought ourselves a ticked to Russia, we were wondering about Chine but we were a little too known there to so we choose Russia as the better option.

Russia was cold, very cold, we no longer got the option of sleeping under trees or on some hills as we did in Japan, but somehow I found myself liking this coldness, for it numbed some of the pain I was feeling. We decided to travel to Moscow and it took us a couple of weeks to get there – we were using only short distance autobuses and we slept at most three nights in one city. When we finally made it to Moscow it was December 5 and it was snowing but calmly and it was so beautiful.

“Happy birthday, Lulu!” C.C said and smiled at me, then she kissed my cheek and hugged me. I smiled for the first time in a long while. “I hope that this year is much better than the last one and congratulation on making it to the age of nineteen!” She said as she let go of me.

“Thanks and hopefully it will.” I said and after that we went in search for a hotel. After a couple of days we even found an apartment, it wasn’t anything special , it had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen, it was close to a park and the rent wasn’t much, just a normal prize. We started searching for a work because our money were already close to none. We found one in a bar but the bar owner told us that  he didn’t like younger workers and then we heard that the military were requiting people for a knightmare rider and taking in idea that we both were good with knightmares we decided to try it. It was a ricky move for if recognized we could be killed but then again we had never tried anything on Russia so maybe they could spare us and there was the fact that we had changed our looks. C.C now had short hair that was dyed brown while mine was now blue, her eyes were brown too while mine were black and my hard had grown a lot for the last 5 months.

Anyway we gave our documents and a couple of days later we got a letter that we were both given an okay to participate in an audition to see if we could really work with knightmares. Russia’s knightmares were a bit different but we quickly got used to them and I guess we were good for we were one of the 50 chosen out of 600. After that we found that we would be trained for three months before we officially become a part of the military and then they told us that we would have to move to military compound. C.C was a bit angry and unhappy because she would have to wear their uniform and she no longer would be able to eat pizza but she complained the most about not living in the same building with me but she said the she hopes that we would at least train together.

Those three months were hellish and hard to live through. The meals were awful, the part where we had to wake up early was somehow not trouble to me but for C.C was indeed taking in idea her constant complains. The training in itself was a hell for me in the beginning because I was very bad at running and at exercise but being our daily work out I started getting used to it. Our daily plan was 6 to 9 in the morning running, 9 to 9 and half we eat breakfast after that to 10:30 we run again, then we train in the field until 13:00, then we eat and when done we go to the shooting lessons that ends at 16:00, then we go to the knightmare lessons until 18:00 and then we run again until 19:30, we eat and then we are free until the next day.  

 When the end of those three months was coming we were told that some of the emperor’s knights would come to examine us and would say which of us would become officially part of the military. I was surprised to learn that much as Britannia Russia too had knights – apparently they were ten and they went the same – knight 1 being the emperor’s guardian and then the others were going supposedly by strength. Also each of the knights in a pair of two took care of part of Russia.

We also learned that knight 1 had died 2 weeks ago of a disease, he had been young – just about 31 – but had a cancer and had been too late for any cure. Our group of 50 trainee was very surprised by that information, while me and C.C were just listening to them.

“He was so strong, he shouldn’t have died of disease.”

“He was amazing.”

“I hope I can become like him.”

“He was my idol.”

“Damn I’m sad, I used to be in love with him.”

Was what we heard all around us.

Four days later knight 4 and knight 7 come to see our training and then after watching us for 3 days they called the names of some of us. Out of the 50 people they called 23 and told the others that they are free to go home.

After they had left the one that we were informed to be knight 4 stepped closer to us. He was taller than me, probably 1 meter and 90 centimeters, he had black hair that was cut short and blue eyes that gave the feeling that he was looking through anything.

“My name is Peter and for the next two weeks me and my friend Victor will train you, we will see what kind of knightmare would sweet you better and have one made for each of you” He said as he nodded at knight 7 which stepped next to him, apparently he was Victor. He was just a couple of inches less tall then Peter, had dark blue hair and black eyes and was smiling gently at us.

“What do you mean by kind of knightmare? Do you have different kinds?” I heard C.C ask and turned to her, then back to the two knights in front of us.

“There are the offensive once that are much better at attack than at defense- they those that use gun, those who use bows and those who use swords, then there are those who are good at defense and less strong at offense if there is any at all.” He explained and we – me and C.C looked at each other, there weren’t such things in neither Britannia nor Japan – most of the knightmares were the same only those of the knights were different.

And so our training with the two knights began. They told each of us which knightmare would sweet us best on the second day. Mine and C.C were more offensive but with a strong defense too and the two knights told us that they were surprised at us, we weren’t good only with offense but for difference then others our defense was also very strong and the part that surprised them the most was that both of us were good with any kind of weapon, be it bow or sword or gun. After that they asked us which weapon we wish to fight with. I choose that mine main weapon would be a gun while I would also have a sword as a backup. C.C choose gun as main and both sword and bow as backup.

The left part of those two weeks they used in teaching us hand to hand battle and as embarrassing as it is I have to say that I got my ass whipped. They were too strong for any of us. I tried to use my head in thinking of any kind of strategy but it was useless, I wasn’t neither fast nor stronger.

“Being in the military as a Knightmare rider doesn’t mean that you have to be good only in controlling your knightmares but also to fight well, there might come a situation in which you would have to fight in a hand battle and what would you do then? You’re already part of the military, you are this country’s soldiers so I would give you an advice do try to train in fight. Now we would have to part and I would like to wish you all the best luck and I hope that one of you someday became a knight like us.” Peter said on our final day and then Victor came from behind him with letters in hand.

“Now here are the envelopments for each of you, for the division you would have to go to.” He said and then started saying each of our names, giving us the letters.

“Cecilia Lamperouge, Lelouch  Lamperouge.” He said last and smiled at us. “Well well seems like you like Moscow for your division is the one in here and your captains would be us two.” He said and nodded at Peter and we smiled as they both smiled at us.

“Okay now go take all your things and there will be busses waiting for all of you to take you to the division you’re supposed to go. Cecilia and Lelouch you will travel with me and Peter. Now I wish you all the best and hopefully we will see each other again.” Victor said and with that both knights left.

We all bit each other goodbyes. Through the last three months and two weeks we had became very good friends, we had helped each other many times.

Soon both of us made our way out of the compound, there were the busses and behind them was a black hummer h3, from whish Victor came out.

“Well, you were done quickly. Come, climb up and let’s roll.” He said and so we climbed up. Soon after we were on our way to our new place.

 

In the Palace

“You majesty, I believe it’s about time for you to choose another knight 1 for you need an escort!” An advisor of the Emperor said as he looked at his Emperor, who was sitting in big red chair, too big for him.

The emperor got of his chair as he shook his head and made his way to the window, he was tall, meter and 85 centimeters, with short black hair that looked slightly purple and purple eyes just like Lelouch’s. He seemed not too old, 40 at most but no more.

“I do not need one right now, I can take perfect care of myself by myself! If anyone makes the mistake of attacking me he won’t live long enough to even regret it!” He said with a serious voice as he glared at his advisor. “Now, to where did you go with the search of my son and watch your words, if you tell me once again that he is dead I am so firing you!” He asked and threatened as his eyes filled with hope.

The advisor smiled and opened his mouth to talk.

“We got lucky and found him, your majesty!” The advisor said and the Emperor smiled as his face filled with happiness.

“So where is he?” He asked.

“He is in Moscow, he just got in the military. You know how every 6 months we requite new knightmare riders to fill the missing places and your son participated in the examination together with another 600 people and made it to the 50 chosen once of which only 23 made it to the military and he was, together with his supposed sister, in those 23 people.” The advisor said and smile at the face of the emperor which was full with pure happiness.

“My son is in Moscow? I can’t believe this! I want to see him! Organize a meeting with him!” The emperor said with anxious voice but the advisor shook his head.

“It’s not that easy. The boy has no idea that the father he believed was connected to him by blood is not really his father. The boy has no idea for the mother’s secret affair, so please before you make the boy come to meet you, do think of how to tell him everything without making him leave.” The advisor said and the emperor nodded with a sore face.

“You are right and now as I think about it, if he gets asked to a meeting with the emperor he will probably think it has something to do with his stun as Britannia’s emperor position and he would probably go into hiding.” He mussed and the advisor nodded his head.

“The boy is strong, I believe he will become one of our strongest soldiers and in no time you will get to meet him and then you will get the opportunity do explain everything to him.”

“Just make sure that he doesn’t get hurt or there will be a lot of heads running around.” The emperor said with a serious face and the advisor smiled then nodded his head and left.

With Lelouch and C.C

We made it to the zone 1 of the Military as we learned it was called. It was build like a little city. There were houses for everyone and then there were bunch of training grounds. We learned that if we wanted we could be changed and be on call – which meant we could live anywhere we want but once we get called we would have 1 day to come back here. But taking in an idea that we didn’t have anyone to stay to and neither did we have friends we decided that it’s best to just stay here. We didn’t have any regime here and we were happy for that. The only thing we had to do is run from 6 p.m. to 7 p.m.

We had free aces to any of the training grounds and we were told we would get our knightmares in three days.

“You told us told us that we need to learn to fight not only with knightmares, so I was wondering if you could train us.” I asked and  the two knights smiled at us and then looked at each other.

“We are busy guys but we could spare an hour or two each day to train you and I would suggest you use the left time to train either by yourself of the two of you together.” Victor told us and Peter nodded.

“Be in training ground 6 tomorrow at 9 a.m. Make sure you are well rested.” Peter told us and then we nodded and then day left said ‘until tomorrow’.

And that’s how we started our new life as soldiers of Russia. With everyday we become stronger and stronger. Peter and Victor usually trained us about 5 hours a day, sometimes less and we become a very good friends with them, in no time they were like bigger brothers to us and they too saw us like little brother and sister.


	3. On the way to be a knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, here is another chapter but before you read it I wish to tell you that I don’t know much about Russia, so sorry if I make some kind of mistakes about it, please try to not play mind to them, and I know that there is information in Google but I don’t feel like starting to read all about Russia and so on, for it might end up changing the way of my story and I don’t wish that, it’s not that easy with this story, most of my ideas are not so good and I know that but I try to write what I think is best. I am sorry if you don’t like the way my story is heading and I would be even more sorry If I lose some of you, readers for your reviews, favs and fols make my day much more happier and I write with much more enthusiasm, but it’s your choice what you like and what not so I am left with only hope for you to like this…. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it… Love ya! ^_^

_Chapter III –_

_On the way to be a Knight_

4 Months Later

“I suppose that now both, Britannia and Japan are celebrating…” C.C mussed as we sat in one of the training grounds.

“I guess.” I answered as I looked at the ground and closed my eyes as memories started to move through my vision. Today was the day I died one year ago.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad to go to Japan some day, to see Nunnally and Suzaku. I am sure that Suzaku had explained the plan to her and she doesn’t hate you. She is probably mourning you today.” C.C said as she put her hand on my shoulder and I shook my head.

“I can’t. I, being alive would anger Suzaku. He wanted me dead for what I did to Euphy and I am sure he thinks I got what I deserved and if he sees me alive he will feel betrayed by me, again, and I don’t want to see his eyes filled with hate and glaring at me, that will crush the little good spirit left in me. And about Nunnally, her pain had probably started to disappear, I can’t bring it to her again and right now I am starting a new life so let’s forget about the past one.” I said as some tears made their way down my cheek, I tried to stop them but it got worse and in no time I was sobbing uncontrollably.

“You are blaming yourself too much, Lulu.” C.C whispered as she hugged me, I felt how all my walls were crumbling and I was sobbing wreck in no time. After my supposed dead I had caged my feeling, never crying and almost never smiling and now I felt all the caged feelings rushing out of me. 

_Somewhere in Japan_

 One girl in a wheelchair stood next to a grave stone and as tears made their way down her cheek she whispered her thoughts to the grave and to the heaven or wherever that soul was.

“One year ago, on this day you died, just so you could give the world a peaceful future, but brother peace doesn’t last long, there will be a war coming soon to our doors. America wishes to obtain all countries as her own and I wish you were here to help me decide what to do. You were the one with the great mind and the perfect strategies not me, but I will stop here now, I don’t want to disturb your peace. I came to tell you that Suzaku is a great knight and that he misses you very much and he feels so guilty for killing you, I wish I could do something to make him happier but nothing I do or say will lessen his pain. I believe he loved you in the same way you did. I might have been blind, but I knew you very well brother and I knew you were in love with Suzaku and it seems like he was in love with you, too. I’ve seen how he looks at your pictures and how he caress your face and then most of the times he think he is alone he starts crying and whispering your name. I feel sorry for him – there were two people he loved with all his heart and both were taken away from him. I believe that the only reason he stays alive is for the geass you gave him and for the promise he has given you to take care of me. You’ve no idea how much I and Suzaku wish for you to be here, onii-sama. I hope you have found peace for you deserve it. I also hope you are happy and if you are with Euphy wish her all the best from me. I wish you all the best wherever you are and until next time, onii-sama.” Nunnally said as she put flowers to grave with the name Lelouch vi Britannia and then left.

A couple of hours later, when it was already dark a tall apparently male figure moved to the same grave, putting a very big bucket of flowers next to the one that was already there.

“Hey, Lulu.” Suzaku whispered. “I see that Nunnally had come earlier. I am sorry for coming this late but I wished to be without my mask as I talked to you. I have a couple of things I wish to tell you, I know I don’t have much of a right to talk to you but please listen to me.” Suzaku said as he sat down next to the grave.

“I am sorry, for everything! For a long time I was blinded by rage and I wanted to kill you. I betrayed you many times and in the end you said that you forgive me and pleaded me for my forgiveness but I still didn’t give it to you. I still remember how you closed your eyes and turned around so I wouldn’t see the pain that was all over your face and I regretted my words, but it was too late to turn them back and then you asked me for a last favor and I thought that maybe you would see I have forgiven you by doing you a favor but I never thought the favor would be to kill you. Now I hate myself for promising you that I would do it. I came today to tell you how sorry I am. I let you die with the thought that I hated you. I wish I could turn the time back. Every day I ask myself what would it have been if I asked you to explain why you killed Euphy, if I hadn’t taken you to your father, if I had tried to work with you from the very beginning. But regrettably there is no way to turn the time backyard. So all I can do is come here and ask for your forgiveness even if I know I don’t deserve it. I wish I could tell you ‘I love you’ for I finally grasped what my feeling for you are but it is too late for that, I am left with longing and dreaming. Long time ago my dreams were filled with Euphy, they were innocent kind of dreams, just us walking, running or talking, but for an year now my dreams are filled with you. The first month after you died they consisted of me killing you again and again, but then I started having other dreams, the first once were much like the once I had with Euphy but they were with you and I was smiling much for happily, then they changed to me kissing you and whispering ‘I love you’ in your ears and then I started having dreams where I ended up sleeping with you and I understood that somewhere on the way I had fallen in love with you, not for the emperor you were, not for the Zero you were but for Lelouch, the one you were when we were kids and the one you were when you weren’t playing anyone- not zero, not emperor. I just wish you were alive, maybe if you were alive I would’ve made you mine, but even if you weren’t mine, even if you were far away I would’ve been much happier knowing you were simply alive out there, but I killed you, I took away your breath away the wrong way. I love you, Lulu and I hope with all my being that you are happy and this time around I am the one to tell you that I forgive you for everything and I hope that one day you will forgive me, too. Until next year, Lelouch.” Suzaku said as he wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes, he couldn’t remember when he started to cry but he didn’t care, there was no one to see him. He stood there for a couple more minute then stood up and left, making his way to the villa that he and Nunnally had decided to stay in their short visit to Japan.

**In Russia**

_Two weeks later_

We, I and C.C, made our way to the training ground where Peter and Victor were waiting for us. When we got there we found both of them in their knight’s uniforms and a serious expirations on their faces. C.C looked at them distrustingly while I looked at them with risen eyebrow, but through both of our mind the same thought was running around ‘have they figured our identities already?’ Then Peter started talking and with his words the dread that had filled our stomachs left to be filled with anticipation.

“The Emperor has decided to require some new knights, as you know knight 1 had died and knight 3 and 6 have retired one week ago. This morning his advisor gave the names of the 20 chosen to participate in the tournament and you two are one of those 20 chosen. I would have wished for you to stay at least a year more but now is for you to decide if you want to become a knight for I know you would be able to make it to one.”He said and then smiled, while Victor was grinning next to him.

“I told you they would get scared if we played the serious faces!” Victor said and chuckled a little. I chuckled a little too, while C.C shook her head and openly laughed.

“I am so becoming knight 3!” She said with a serious voice and a smirk on her lips, making both Peter and Victor burst in laughter.

“If so, then I am becoming knight 1, you are so not going to be above me, which!” I said with a matter of fact kind of voice and serious face and C.C smiled at me, nodding her head, she knew as much as I did that if I put my head in it and with the fighting abilities I had learned ever since we made it into the military I just might made it to knight 1. When I looked at Peter and Victor, their faces made me raise my eyebrow, I am sure that they looked at me like I had ground a second head.

“You’ve got to be crazy! I congratulated you when you were able to beat me in a hand battle but thinking you can make it to being a knight 1 is a little over the top, don’t you think?” Victor all but yelled at me but got silenced by Peter, who hit him on the head and looked at him like he was stupid, while Victor was glaring at him. 

“You’ve got to be stupid, not to have seen it! This boy over here hides his abilities almost all the damn time, there were more than  for hundred times where he could have beaten either of us but he always decides to let us win and had been like that for already two months. He is much faster and stronger then both of us already. Damn fast learner, I have to say!” Peter scolded Victor, which looked wide eyed at me and then at Peter and again at me.

“You’re kidding me, right?” He asked as he kept on moving his eyes to either of us.

“You!” Peter started glaring slightly at me, and I looked a little surprised at him. “I don’t know what from giving your best but I will tell you this, in the exam if you don’t give your best you will die! Your examine place would be Siberia, so you don’t have to worry only for your opponents but about wolfs and low temperatures too. I suggest for you to not hold back or you will simply die and that is not something that we two want for you!” Peter said as he pretty much glared at me. I didn’t know that either of them cared about us this much and I sure as hell didn’t know he had played so much mind to me, so either out of surprise or of shame I couldn’t do anything but nod my head and look at the ground.

“When will the exam start?” C.C asked and Peter looked at her with the same glare he had looked at me just seconds ago.

“You! You need to be less of a talk it all person, but more of a thinker, don’t be reckless but don’t be too reckless either. You are equally good at offence as in defense, that’s why you don’t have to try to be better in one then in the other, I am also not telling you to not try to verbally confuse and distract your enemy but do not bet everything on that, also if possible show your enemy that you are much better In defense, so that he wouldn’t expect any offence, at least not a strong one. You two just kick the ass out of everyone and make it out alive and knighted! The exam starts in 10 hours.” Peter blabbered out and we both nodded at them with a smile. I guess we had found ourselves very good friends that cared very much for us.

“Don’t worry, when the exam is over you will see us as new knights!” I said with a smirk and both of them shook their head and then smiled at us. After that they told us that they will come with us and told us to travel with our knightmares because we would need them for the second part of the exam. So after that we learned that the exam had 3 levels.

1 – Take care of ourselves until we were reduced to 13, be it from giving up, or dying from animals or from the cold.

2 – Fight with knightmares until we are 6

3 – Fight in 3 pairs, each that win would be knight, but after that we would have to fight to see who will be knight 3 and 6. The most powerful of us would go and become knight 1 only if he wins against the other of knights who wishes to become knight 1. If the most powerful of us fight let’s say against knight 2 and knight 2 wins then the other become knight 2 while the knight 2, who had won, becomes knight 1.

I guess I will have more trouble in becoming knight 1 then C.C to become knight 3 but I am sure we would be able to make it. After all we had gotten much stronger then when we were in Japan.


	4. Chapter IV - Some thruth comes out....

_ Chapter IV –  _

_ Some truth comes out… _

We went out for a meal and after that each of us climbed up on our knightmares and started making our way to Siberia. When we got there we still got two more hours until the exam started, so we decided to go and drink some hot tea, for we wouldn’t have the chance to later on when the exam starts.

Time flew by quickly and the exam started, for three week me and C.C went through everywhere, searching where to stay for the night in the afternoon and food in the mornings. It was cold, hundreds times we felt like freezing but the thought of giving up never cross our minds. In the morning of the end of the three weeks we were greeted by a smiling Peter.

“Congratulations, you made it to the second part. I am so glad you are alive.” He said and smiled at us.

“There were dead people?” C.C asked and Peter smiled sadly.

“2 people froze in those cold nights and 3 people were eaten by wolfs and 3 others gave up. You were planned to be 13 for the next part but you were left 12. Now come with me I will take you to your temporary room where there is warm tea and hot meal. Tomorrow morning you will start the next part of the exam.” He told us and we nodded while smiling. I made a comment that it was over before I thought it would be and he laughed saying that when he was participation it had been over on the 5th day.

Then we made our way to our temporary room. That night I slept like a log. The next day the second part of the exam started. It was a lot harder that the first part and a lot less long – just that day and as hard as it was me and C.C made it through too. We only hoped we wouldn’t have to fight with one another in the next part and with that we got lucky – I got to fight with some big and scary looking guy while C.C had to fight another girl, so I congratulated her, she would certainly make it to a knight position and then she wished me luck and I glared at her.

“Don’t doubt me, witch! I can beat that guy with closed eyes.” I growled out and then she laughed while nodding.

“I don’t doubt you, I am being simply nice!” she said.

After that we were told that our fights would be in a week time in Moscow in one of the big training grounds that only knights and the Emperor has aces to, watched by the Emperor.

“The others would be going to Moscow in 5 days but I and Victor would be going tomorrow morning, so you can some with us if you want.” Peter said as he came to us.

“We would love to.” C.C said and I nodded my head with a smile.

“So tomorrow at ten o’clock we would be waiting for you in front of the hotel.” Victor muttered as he turned to go to his hotel room but then he stopped and turned back to us. “Congratulations by the way, I really hope that each of you makes it to a knight.” And with ‘thank you’ we parted our way for the night.

“Why do you think that the Emperor asked us to take Cecilia and Lelouch to him before the others?” Victor asked as they went in their room.

“I’ve no idea. I just hope that they are not in trouble of any kind, for I like them both.” Peter said quietly and Victor growled a little.

“Don’t like them too much, you are making me jealous!” Victor aid and then moved his head away, blushing bright red while Peter simply laughed, then he moved and set on the same bad as Victor putting his hand on his waist. Victor tried to get up but then Peter tugged on his hand and he fell on his lap. Victor squeaked a little while Peter was smirking proudly.

“You don’t have to feel jealous from anyone; Lelouch and Cecilia are like a little brother and sister to me, nothing else. You are the only one I have eyes for, don’t doubt that!” Peter said and then kissed Victor’s neck, while Victor was a blushing mess.

“I won’t doubt it!” Victor whispered, after which Peter smiled and kissed him, flipping them so Victor was lying under him. “Turn the lights off!” Victor exclaimed and Peter did as asked.

**Two days ago in the Palace**

The same advisor as last time – late 30 or early 40 looking guy with pail blond hair and black eyes stood in front the Emperor.

“You will soon get to see your son, Alexander.” He said gently and yet happily, making the Emperor smile.

“When and how?” Alexander asked anxiously.

“That’s the part I thing you wouldn’t like…” The advisor started and bit his lips at the glare that was send his way.

“What have you done, Ivan?” was growled at him.

“It was the only way to get him here without putting him on his high alarm.” Ivan said and the Emperor sighed.

“Explain before I explode from anticipation!”

“I enrolled him and his sister in the knight exam.” He said quickly and the emperor’s eyes widen after which he got up quickly making the chair fall and with fast steps he went to the advisor and pushed him to the wall, glaring draggers in him.

“What have you done? If he gets hurt or worse killed I will personally kill you!”

“He is fine. He went through the first part of the exam unharmed and tomorrow is the next part. Your son is strong, he will make it through with flying colors and then he will come here. There are two knights on the exam and they have became quit attached to your son and his supposed sister, they want let them die. A week and one day from now he will be here participating in the final part of the exam and you will get your opportunity to tell him everything.” Ivan explained while some of the Emperor’s anger disappeared.

“Who are the knights he is with?” Alexander asked as he set on the chair that a servant had picked up.

“Peter and Victor.”

“I will call them tomorrow and ask them to bring Lelouch and Cecillia here sooner than the others. I want to explain everything to Lelouch and ask him to take his rightful place as a prince of Russia and heir to the crown, not a knight. I don’t want him in any danger!” The emperor said as he looked at the window.

“He might not give up on the knightship, he had said it loud and clear that he want to make it to a knight 1.” Ivan explained.

“I will not let him become a knight, I am the Emperor and if I decide he will never be able to make it to a knight!”

“You will only make him run away… don’t forget that all his life someone has tried to rule him, his supposed father made his life living hell, if you try to take away his choices he will just go into hiding!” Ivan said as he tried to give his emperor some sense.

“Damn it! I will let his decide what he wants, happy?!” The Emperor growled childishly while the advisor laughed slightly.

“I am, but you will be even more…” Ivan said and then excused himself and made his way out.

_ Three days later _

We had been traveling for about three hours with our knightmares when we made it a beautiful and isolated place. It was purely heaven like. It was a huge house, more like a castle, in front of which were a big beautiful fountain -  in the center was a beautiful big dragon while he was surrounded by many other animals and a human had his hand on his nose, like he was gently scratching him. It was very beautiful picture like. The fountain himself was surrounded by many beautiful blue flowers.

“Don’t be this amazed at the front- the inside and the back are even more beautiful and amazing.” Victor said with a smile.

“He is the Emperor, his palace had to be beautiful and amazing…” C.C said and then a servant came at us.

“Please come with me, his majesty is waiting for you!” he said as he turned and made his way toward the house, expecting us to follow him.

Victor was right the inside was breath taking.

We went to a big room where a man, around his late 30 set and looked at us. He had a face of indifference but his eyes had a flick of worry and anticipation.

“Could you let me talk to Lelouch alone?” He asked and my eyes widen, while C.C glared draggers toward him and moved before me, while whispering ‘busted’, then she caught my hand in hers.

“I am not leaving him alone!” She growled at the man before us with an edge voice and he sighed.

“Please, I will not harm him. There is just a couple of thing I want to tell him. I want him to be the first to know and later on, if he decided he will tell you, too.” The emperor said and then he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

I looked at C.C and smiled at her slightly. “It’s alright, I can take care of myself!” I said as I let go of her hand and she nodded doubtfully.

“Then can you come with me, Lelouch? You guys can stay here and my servants will bring you whatever you want.” He said and turned toward the door behind himself and I followed him, smiling at the worried looks from my 3 comrades as I left the room.

We made it through a lot rooms and corridors until we made our way out of a back door, probably one of the many ways out of the house, and then we made our way to a flower garden and I smiled, all of the flowers were put in their rightful places and they were made so their colors would fit each other perfectly, the garden was very big and beautiful and it’s center were a table with chairs and then there were a blue garden cradle.

“Come and sit.” The Emperor asked me with a gentle voice as he set on one of the chairs and I went and set on his opposite side.

The chairs looked comfortable and they would’ve been if not for the turns of my stomach. The only reason the Emperor had to talk with me for was for my doings before I came to Russia. He obviously knew I was Lelouch vi Britannia but the why wasn’t I dead yet or at least on my flight to Japan to get executed there.

“So when will I be taken to Japan or Britannia?” I voiced my question and he quickly flipped his eyes from the floor to me and surprise was written all over him.

“No, no, no! I am not selling you to them!” He said quickly as he moved his hand before him in ‘no’ shape and I looked at him surprised.

“Look I don’t know from where to begin my explanation but this has nothing to do with Japan nor with Britannia. Believe in this, no one of those countries will bring any harm to you, if it is up to me!” He said as he looked at me with serious and yet worried look while I was sure that my eyes were wide open with surprise.

“Why?” I voice with shaky voice.

“Right now I am wondering if I should just blunt it or explain it, but I don’t think you will believe me anyway, probably you will end up hating me.” He murmured and I blinked at him.

“Just blunt it, I guess.” I said as I wondered what he had to tell me.

“You’re my son!” He said loudly as his eyes roomed my face in try to read my emotions and I simply looked at his like he had grown another head.

“What do you mean? My father was Charles zi Britannia!” I said unsurely, searching for answers.

“20 years ago I went to a ball in England and I met your mother, who had just married Charles, who was also away on a meeting. We both were drunk and after a night of dancing and talking, and more drinking we ended up sleeping together. On the morning I asked her to come with me to Russia but she told me the person she loved was Charles and she asked me to never tell anyone for that night. I didn’t know she had you for a long time, I learned for your existence when Charles had sent you to Japan. I made the calculation of the years of that ball with yours and even counted nine months before and it got right around that date. I paid one of the maids to steal your tooth brush and your hair brush and I made a DNA test and the results were positive, you were my son! But by that time you were wrote dead. I send many people in Japan to search for you, trying to be as quit as possible for I didn’t want you killed either by Charles or anybody else, but everyone I send came back with same result, saying “I am sorry, but he is dead! When you become an Emperor and I found out you were alive, I felt so happy, but I had no idea how to approach you but when I had finally decided to just come and talk to you, I found out you were killed and I fell in despair. I caged myself in this castle and left all my work to be done by my advisor and my knights, but then I was told by my advisor that you were alive and he had found you, for some reason he had believed you had stayed alive and had continued to search for you and I was in heaven. I know I am not a father to you. I know that I’ve never been there for you but I would love to be a father to you from now on, if you let me, of course.” He said with a smile as a couple of tears had run down his face while explaining.

My heart was arching. Even for those 10 minutes in which he was explaining he felt more like a father to me then Charles had ever been but my mind and heart knew that after everything that I had done I didn’t deserve this, happiness is not something I should have, so I shake my head and stand up, but he is quick, he gets up and catches my hand and tug on it slightly to make me look at him, his eyes are filled with worry and hurt and I close my eyes, because I didn’t want to see it.

“Let me try! Give me once chance. I will try my best to be a good father to you!” He pleads me with a cracking voice and I feel even worse and I know that tears are falling down my face. ‘Don’t deserve to be loved!’ is what I thought but it accidently slipped my tongue and I said it out.

“That’s not true!” He exclaims and shooks his head as he tighten his grip on my hand. “You’ve done what was in your best capabilities to bring peace, you were so smart with that plan, and you made enemies become allies and friends in one night, something no one else could have done. You made two nations that hated each other with all their beings become friends, what you did were amazing!” He said as he looked me in the eyes and then moved his hand to wipe my tears away.

“Amazing… smart? I killed thousands of people, taking away someone’s dear person, I destroyed families, friends! You call that amazing? I deserved to die, yet here I am alive and fine like I’ve not killed so many! I don’t deserve a new life filled with happiness, I cannot be your son, I will only ruin your life!” I yelled as new tears made their way don’t my face and he looked at me sadly, he moved his hand toward my cheek once again but I pushed it away. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t I hadn’t done what I’ve done!” I said knowing that probably he has.

“I do wish it, I wish it had been somebody else, so you wouldn’t have to feel this way now, this pain and regret, this self hatred. I wish you hadn’t done it only for the way it makes you feel now. I am not ashamed by what you did, you made something impossible happen. You made Japan free again and I am proud of you, but I wish you hadn’t done it because you aren’t soulless and I know there is a big scar left in your heart and I can only hope that time will heal it.” He said and then hugged me and I just broke there and I sobbed my heart in his chest, a year and some worth of greave and pain and I can’t find myself stopping, but then my knees buckled and I felt to the ground and he went down with me. He was whispering comforting things in my ears and moved his hands in comforting circles on my back and I hugged him with all I had.

“Shh… it will be okay, everything will be okay. It will heal and I will be there for you! You can count on me for everything.” I heard his say as my sobs quit down a bit.

“Dad.” I whispered and I felt his stiffen and when I looked at him he was smiling happily with happy tears on his face and I giggled a little. “Your crying yet smiling face is funny!” I said and he laughs. Then I looked at the ground and he stopped laughing.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know if I can be a good son, I am used to being the bad guy and being the son of an Emperor doesn’t feel the right place for me. Not to say it can bring Russia to war. If Britannia or Japan learns for me, they will want my head!” I said and he shook his head. 

“They can try if they want, but they will get crushed. Russia isn’t weak! But if you so wish I will step down from being Emperor.” He said with such seriousness and my eye widen and I quickly exclaimed “No!” and shook my head.

“Let’s let them calm down a bit, I will not show my face to any big thing.” I said and he smiled while nodding.

“So, how does the 3rd floor sounds?” He asked and I looked at him in wonder. “My bedroom is on the 3rd floor and I wondered if you would like to be on the same floor but if you want you can choose else.”

“3rd floor sounds okay.” I said and then I remembered that I didn’t know his name. “ mhh…mm” I murmured and he raised his eyebrow.

“What is it?” He asked.

“What is your name? How should I call you when alone and when there are others?” I asked and blushed while he smiled and brushed my hair.

“My name is Alexander vi Russia but you can call me however you are comfortable with be it alone or with others, but I would prefer if it’s nothing formal!” He said and I laughed.

“Basically you prefer being called Dad, right?” I said smiling and he nodded. “There are many things I would like to ask you and to learn more about you but could we return to the others? I am sure that C.C is close to insanity by now.” I asked and father nodded. ‘Father’ huh? Well it doesn’t sounds so bad…

“We have all the time now, so let’s go to them before my knight decided to go in search for you!” He said amusedly and I looked questioningly at him. “It seems like you have won over two of my knights – Peter and Victor. I saw the way they looked at you with worry as I took you away and I believe they glared at me!” I laughed out at that. “Don’t get me wrong I don’t get jealous at you for them liking you more than me, but I get jealous because they know you better than me!” He whispered and I patted his back.

“You will know me better soon!” I said and he smiled and soon we made our way to the same room as the others.

C.C, Peter and Victor stood up from their chairs right after seeing us and C.C come next to me, right between me and father, but then dad moved so he was on my other side and smiled childishly at C.C, who glared at him.

“It’s okay!” I said and looked at him, asking wordlessly if I could tell them and he nodded.

“I said you can tell them everything after I’ve explained it to you.” He said and we all set down around the table.

“Well you see…” I started and scratched my head, not I understood how he must have felt when he tried to tell me, but to him was probably even harder.

“I guess I will simply hit it to the facts, it seems like I am his son!” I said and almost laughed my ass off at their dropped jaws and wide eyes. Then I explained how he explained it to and added the part of who I really was and was expecting hateful glares and words but I got none of them, but then Victor got up and come to me, I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me but he hugged me and my eyes widen.

“We don’t blame you, you’ve done what you thought was right and I believe you’ve been punished more then you deserve for that, you yourself and the life has punished you too much. All your life you’ve got nothing but loneliness and pain, betrayal and all the bad things, it’s time for some happiness and I am sure his majesty, your father, and C.C, me and Peter, we would make sure to give you as much as possible good moments.” Then he let go of me and Peter, who had also come next to us, patted me on the back with a smile.

“I guess this means you aren’t becoming a knight.” Peter said and I shook my head.

“I still want to become a knight!” I declared and I saw dad shake his head.

“Don’t, it’s dangerous!” He pleaded me but I shook my head.

“I want to, I know I’ve become a good fighter and also a good knightmare fighter so let me at least try.”

“I’ve heard about your strength but it doesn’t lessen my worry! But I will let you if this is what you want.” He said and I smiled.

“Don’t worry too much, I am becoming a knight too and I will watch his ass!” C.C said happily.

“We are already a knights and we too would look after him and the other knights when they find he is your son, they too would protect him at cost.” Victor said and smiled at us, but then Peter shook his head, making us look at him.

“He has somewhat of a strange character, that would make the other knights want to protect him even if they didn’t know that he was his majesty’s son.” Peter said and we laughed.

“Hey, Lulu. Why don’t you let your true hair color and remove your eye contacts now? I preferred it when you looked like yourself.” C.C asked and I looked at father, who smiled and nodded.

“Okay, I will return to my old looks but only when the exam is over.” I said and they nodded.

_>_+_>(L:{)IK”{+_)+”|}{+;;{

So here was the next chapter.

Took me quite a lot of time to write it from my notebook here :D

Hope you like it

Please review!

Until next time >_<

 


	5. Chapter V – Becoming a Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here is another update but there are some things that I want to tell you first:  
> 1) So someone pointed that USA is in Britannia’s territory, so I will explain it like this – after Lelouch’s dead Britannia didn’t give back their territory back to just Japan but to all countries and is like it is now. But thanks to being under someone’s reign for so long USA wants revenge and they have been getting ready for it for years, training in hiding and so on.  
> 2) THE CHARICTERS ARE OOC, BUT COME ON IT’S FANFICTION, IT’S NORMAL TO BE SOMEWHAT OOC!!! >_

**_ Chapter V – _ **

**_ Becoming a Knight _ **

The forth of us were having fun all day long, first we talked about everything, I explained as much as I could about my life – how it was in high school, what was to be Zero, about geass but I was surprised as none of them looked surprised after I explained how it goes down the generation and how I got some from my mother’s and that C.C just woke them up, I was just about to ask them how did they know this when my father started to talk.

“You had probably gotten some of those powers from me too.” He said and then closed his eyes to open them as geass once and I was sure my jaw was on the ground.

“I have quick healing, great speed and I am pretty abnormally strong and there are a couple of things more…” he explained and I nodded dumbly.

“I have the healing; I am getting a little better in my speed but not to a level to call it impossible for others.” I said and he smiled as he said his thoughts.

“Do not worry I will teach you all I know in due time.” And I smiled too.

After that we went around the house or castle or whatever it is and I was surprised he had horses and he asked me to follow him to a part of the stable that was a lot darker than the other part.

“He likes darker places a little too much and is a very stubborn horse but I brought him with the thought of him being a gift for you.” He said as he opened the door and in front of me stood probably one of the most beautiful horses. He was purely black and well cared for. “His name’s Max, but I don’t suggest trying to ride him. Many, including myself, tried to ride him but he doesn’t let anyone.” I moved toward the beautiful creature but he made a threatening noise and my father caught my hand and shook his head. “Don’t go to him, he might hit you.” I smiled at his worry and took his hand away of my hand and smiled reassuringly. I just felt like the horse was calling me, so I touched his head and smiled at the feel, I somehow felt like he made me forget about everything that brought me heartache and just a touch of him made the pain go away. He was truly amazing. His sapphire eyes looked at mine and I could see that he was somehow studying me. He staid like that for a minute or two and then moved his head, toward his back and I smirked, it just felt like he was telling me to climb on and in less than three seconds I did. Father’s eyes widen with worry but I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, he likes me. I think he knew he was supposed to be my horse, so he didn’t let anyone else get on him.” I said happily as I moved my hands over his head and Max looked at me, his eyes were so gentle now and I felt like he looked through my soul. “Can I ride him outside?”

“Go wherever you want, we might joint you two in a couple of minutes.” He said as he moved away from the opening and Max moved forward slowly and gracefully at it and when we were finally outside he run with full speed and while I was on his back I forgot for each and every worry. He was like my heaven. We were riding wherever our eyes see for an hour when we heard other horses, Max slowed down his running and then turned to the sounds and we saw my father, who was riding a white horse, C.C who was on a black one with white spots on his neck and eyes, Peter who was on a brown and Victor who was on a white one who’s tail, neck and some of her bally were brown.

“He is fast.” I said and dad laughed.

“He is by far one of the fastest horses I have ever seen but also one of the most stubborn. I still can’t believe he let you ride him just like this, I have tried hundreds of times with no gain and in vane and then you just climb on him and he lets you ride him like you’ve always rode him.” He complained with a smile on.

“I would never even try!” Victor said and Peter laughed.

“You barely got on your horse, which was said to be the most loving and calm one of them all. Lulu, you should have seen his face!” Peter said through laughter while Victor was glaring draggers toward him.

“Shut up!” He said with a blush on and we all laughed.

After that we rode for one more hour and then we headed toward the house. And by the time we made it in the house it was already dark outside.

“We should be going; we have a long way to go until we make it to our home.” Peter said and Alexander shook his head.

“Please say, it’s fun with you two around and the house is too big for so little people, it’s 6 floors with hundreds bedrooms so there is more than enough place for you. You are Moscow’s knights so it shouldn’t be a trouble to stay here as the base if 20 minutes away with a knightmare and close to an hour with a car, so I believe it wouldn’t be much of a trouble for you to stay here as much as you want.” He said but it was sounding much like an order.

“But your majesty…” Peter started to say with wide eyes while Victor looked shocked.

“I know it’s much to ask but I also know that Lelouch is not comfortable here yet and as much as I wish it wasn’t true and it was the other way around he is much more comfortable and closer with you two then with me and I would be much more happier if I knew he felt secure here. So could you stay and live here?” He explained and I looked surprised at him.

It’s true that I feel a little insecure here and I still think this is a dream that I soon would be waking up from but I also thought that I had hidden that part well.

“We would love to!” Victor said and smiled childishly. 

“So what do you want for dinner?” Alexander asked as he looked at me, changing the conversation so I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or anything.

“I am okay with anything.” I said and smiled at him.

“Then I will go to tell them to cook the best meal they can think of, let it be a surprise to all of us.” He said and turned around but stopped when I cleared my throat and turned around.

“Can I take a shower?” I asked and he smiled as he nodded his head.

“Just wait a second I will go tell them and then I will lead you to the best rooms of this house for you to choose which one you wish.” He said and then with quick steps made his way to the kitchen.

“Come with me I will lead you to the third and fourth floor as they are the floors with the biggest rooms and also they were cleaned yesterday while the others a while ago. There are a lot of rooms, so you wouldn’t have to be next to each other if you want.” He said as he came back and moved toward the stairs, leading us toward the said floors

“On which floor is you room?” I asked and he looked at me surprised.

“On the third floor.” He answered and I smiled.

“Then I want a room on the third floor.” I announced and he smiled as he nodded.

“Then we all want a room on the third floor!” Peter said to which Victor and C.C nodded.

“Then the third floor it is!” Alexander nodded and I saw Victor fidgeting a little and I smirked.

“Dad, I believe that Victor and Peter would prefer to share a room, so if it is not a problem could they get a room with bedroom suite?” I said and dad looked at me surprised and then he smiled to his ears and I bit his lips a little. I guess I called him dad for the first time, it was a slip but it felt natural and like it should be.

“However they are comfortable! And by the way all rooms are with king sized beds and their own bathroom.” Dad said with childishly happy voice, I smiled and looked at the mentioned two – Peter looked a little uncomfortable but yet proud while Victor was blushing. I guess it’s obvious who the bottom is.

Dad showed us his room and I told him that I wanted the room opposed of his, C.C immediately announced that she wanted the room next to me on the right while Peter and Victor choose the one on the left.

“Don’t be too noise! I wish to have a nice sleep through the night.” I said with a smirk and both blushed.

“Do not worry, son, the walls are soundproof!” He said and I looked at him with a smile but a scolding one “What?” he asked as he looked a little surprised.

“You do know that with soundproofed walls no one would know if you get attacked. How are we supposed to help you if we don’t know?” I asked him but he just smiled at me.

“You don’t have to worry, I can handle myself perfectly well, and there is no place to fear about my safety but I am happy you do.” He said with a happy voice and I shook my head.

‘he is like a kid…… get’s happy so easily.” I thought.

“While I say to the cooks to make is something good, you make yourself comfortable for it probably won’t be done in an hour or maybe two. I will be in my room if you need anything.” He said and left.

Each of us went to our rooms.

I took one long shower and then when I finished and made it to the bed a little note with a nice handwriting was put on my pillow.

“Look at the wardrobe… I hope they are your size and for you to like them.” Was said in it and I was sure that it was dad’s handwriting. When I opened each wardrobe they were all full. There were clothes for everyday, official ones and so many more. When I looked at them and at the etiquettes I smiled slightly. ‘he had guessed the size right’.

There was just one more that I hadn’t opened, but when I did and saw all kinds of boxers in it I blushed.

I dressed quickly and decided to go and talk to him if he was in his room.

I knocked and in mere seconds he opened the door and smiled as he saw me.

“Come in.”He said as he stepped away from the door so I could enter. “what is it? Did the clothes fit?” He asked as he closed the door and I smiled at him a little shyly.

“They fit perfectly and I just wanted to talk, to get to know each other a little more. I will leave if I trouble you.” I said unsurely and I thought about going for the door but he shook his head and the smile on his face got bigger if possible.

“You don’t trouble me and you never will. I will be very happy to get to know you better. Come, let’s sit on the bed and talk until diner is ready and then we can talk more after it if you wish.

We talk about anything and everything. He is a great guy and he was so happy when we talk and like a child he welcomed every bit of information he could get and for once in a long time I felt happy and I finally felt like I was home, in a place where I belong.

We were called and went to dinner and then when we ended the others went to their rooms for the night while we went to his room and talked until morning.

He was great, he was nice and so smart and he knew the right way to answer each of my stories. He was good at chest and even beat me in two out of the 5 games we played and for the first time in my life I thought ‘I have an awesome dad.’ It was obvious he was happy I was there and he liked me for who I am and he didn’t blame me for I had done. He was simply glad I was alive and there with him… and he loved me… for the first time I found what it is to be loved by your father and it’s a great thing.

He tried to change my mind about becoming a knight, but I told him I was going to become one no matter what and he dropped the theme.

When the morning came we went out to the flower garden to drink some coffee and after it we went out for a bit of a house riding. 

To this I could get used to……to being home.

*”*”*”*”*” So this is where the original chapter ended but I will be a little good and give you some more as a apologize for being so late in updating*”*”*”*”*”**”

Through the next couple of days I and dad got to know each other and I have to say that he is a very easy person to come to love.

He is carrying, good and so gently at times. And in no time I got so attached to him that if this end up being some kind of a dream or illusion I might just snap. I lost so much one year ago that I don’t think I can take any more losses, it would be just too much.

The smile that came barely on my face before, now  almost doesn’t leave and I was not the only one that has changed- C.C too was smiling a lot now, she just like me loved to ride her horse and she was returning to her old personality.

Peter and Victor were much more relaxed around us now. We felt so much like a family. Dad, even if he was much more careful and carrying with me, he also cared about the others too and we all had free access to anything, be it money, food, parts of the house and anything we wanted. Then there was Peter – he was like a big brother – carrying, gentle and yet scolding when we did something we shouldn’t have, then there was C.C, she felt somewhat like a twin to me, she knew what I was thinking almost all the time, reassured me whenever I needed.

She no longer tried to piss me off just to be there for me. Then there was Victor – he was like the little brother, because as much as he was strong he was a little bit stupid and too trusting and he give the feeling of needing to protect , so he totally played the part of being the little brother. So all in all it felt that for once I was part of a somewhat big loving family.

On the third day since we were here I and dad were taking a walk with our horses around the house.

“Would you like to train with me for the left 3 days until the final part of the knight examination? I am sure there is a lot I can teach you and make sure you pass it through!” he said but I shook my head and he looked somewhat worried and disappointed.

“I want to see if I can pass it through with my own strength and I am pretty sure I will, so how about we train after I become your personal knight?” I asked and he smiled as he nodded.

“ Okay, we will do that.” He said and then looked at me with slight worry. “Just be careful and know that there is nothing bad about giving up.”

“I won’t give up, I know what I am capable of, I know my limits and I am sure I can win. Just don’t worry, dad, I am strong!” I said as I started making my way toward the house.


End file.
